halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Will everybody just stop hating me!
I know it, Everybody hates me. The Parkster hates me (Don't hide it, its obious), Dark Energy hates me, Tartarus hates me, Precusrus hates me, SPARTAN-077 hates me, RelentlessRecusant hates me, All the Vandals hate me (And im proud to be hated by you), 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith hates me, H*bad hates me, Disturd-Strom49 hates me, Spartan G-23 hates me (I know it), BlueAplha 01 hates me, Demakhis hates me, Delta-269 hates me, And just about every one else hates me, nobody else doesn't care.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:56, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I think you need somekinda paranoia pill. And something to fix your inccesantly agnry attitude. I don't hate you... I used your Fanon for Noobs in the creation of my SPARTAN-I... -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 23:13, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ....O'Malley, no1 hates you, thats such a strong word, it's impossible for a human to truly hate another, u may have differences with a few oddballs around here, but it's not like they're ''against you... and y did u delete Fanon for noobs, when I first came here and started getting confused on how to write properly, Fanon for Noobs showed me the way, and I have never made a canon unfriendly article thanks to it, in short that page helps people, and this site would be impreginable for the new guy to join without it. Just Another GruntConverse 23:28, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Your really think Fanon for Noobs was good?--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 01:15, 24 March 2008 (UTC) I'd bet millions that everyone on this site has at some point or another looked to it for help when they get stumped, or confused, and I personally think it's what gets the new guys through, so of course it was good, It was the best wikia walkthrough I've come across so far Just Another GruntConverse 01:20, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 01:48, 24 March 2008 (UTC) I don't hate. I can't hate. The only thing I do is to keep order in this wiki. If something is out of order, then I fix it. Let's say that RR and Ajax were fighting over their talk pages, then I would treat them the same as I do you. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' I honest to god don't hate you. I value your opinion, and think that though you occassionally may overreact, as we all do, you have a much better grasp of the rules and canon than many other people on this site. Also, Fanon for Newbs is great, I actually recomended it to Uber Toast, a new user, who happens to be my classmate and friend, who just joined. He said it was very informative (he's also a good deal smarter than me) Spartan 501 02:54, 24 March 2008 (UTC) For the last time, I don't hate you!!!! It's just that your conduct against users is sometimes a bit harsh. But enough accusations, I don't hate you, and the people up there don't either. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:29, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Well, I'll go against you people to say that humans cannot hate, but I will say that I don't hate you O'malley. Trust me, 'I do not hate you'''. You'd know if I did. But, sometimes you do overreact just a little. And Fanon for Noobs was really good. I especially liked the "picture" of the book's cover. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:36, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Grunt I'm pretty sure its possible for humans to hate one another, though unfortunate. For example, I hate Hitler with an undying anger. Spartan 501 15:00, 24 March 2008 (UTC)